We Are Idols
We Are Idols ('' ) is the debut song of Starlight. It is there most popular song that was written by the girls of Starlight to give off a Pop and Lovely vibe. It is a Pop/Rock song. Audio Here Lyrics Full Song Rōmaji= Omatase shimashita It's showtime! "Cute ni kanaderu yo" Dokidoki saseru yo Show Rock! "Kon'ya mo meshi agare" Sou, motto motto soba de kanjitai yo Kitto kitto haato wa kyuu sekkin Kizamikomunda takanaru omoi Yes! (Yes!) Yes! (Yes!) Tomaranai Motto Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Utaou yo Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Koe agete machidjuu ni todoketai Watashitachi no kono melody Motto Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) Odorouyo Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Makikonde Sekai wo kake meguru donna toki demo Hibiki wataru zutto kono omoi tomaranai no Yay! Madamada owaranai Showtime! "Sarani moriageru yo" Tada miteru dake ja Oh! No! "Tanoshinda mon kachi" Sou chotto buruu na kimochi sonna hi datte Watashitachi ga egao ni kaeru kara Tsukami ni iku yo minna no haato wo Knock! (Down!) Knock! (Down!) Neraiuchi! Motto Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Sawagou yo Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Te wo futte karada juu de hajiketeru Watashitachi no kono melody Motto Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) Odottara Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Afureteku muchuu ni nareru deshou? Kono tokimeki ga asu wo terasu Motto saigo made ominogashinaku! Yay! Motto Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Utaou yo Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Koe agete machidjuu ni todoketai Watashitachi no kono melody Motto Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) Odorouyo Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Makikonde Sekai wo kake meguru donna toki demo Hibiki wataru zutto kono omoi tomaranai no Yay! |-| Kanji= 1！ 2！！ 3！！！ 4！！！！ お待たせしました It's SHOW TIME！ 「Cuteに奏でるよ」 Doki Dokiさせるよ SHOW ROCK！ 「今夜も召し上がれ」 そう、もっともっとそばで感じたいよ きっときっとHeartは急接近 刻み込むんだ高鳴る思い Yes！(Yes！)Yes！(Yes！) 止まらない もっと Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 歌おうよ Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 声あげて　街中に届けたい 私たちのこのMelody もっと Dance！(Dance！) Dance！(Dance！) 踊ろうよ Don！(Don！) Don！(Don！) 巻き込んで 世界を駆け巡る　どんな時でも　響きわたるずっと この思い　とまらないの Yay！ まだまだ終わらない SHOW TIME！ 「さらに盛り上げるよ」 ただ見てるだけじゃ Oh！ No！ 「楽しんだもん勝ち」 そう　ちょっとブルーな気持ち　そんな日だって 私たちが笑顔に　変えるから 掴みにいくよ　みんなのHeartを Knock！(Down！) Knock！(Down！) 狙い撃ち！ もっと Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 騒ごうよ Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 手を振って　体中で弾けてる 私たちのこのMelody もっと Dance！(Dance！) Dance！(Dance！) 踊ったら Don！(Don！) Don！(Don！) 溢れてく 夢中になれるでしょ？ このトキメキが　明日を照らす　もっと 最後までお見逃しなく！ Yay！ もっと Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 歌おうよ Yeah！(Yeah！)Yeah！(Yeah！) 声あげて　街中に届けたい 私たちのこのMelody もっと Dance！(Dance！) Dance！(Dance！) 踊ろうよ Don！(Don！) Don！(Don！) 巻き込んで 世界を駆け巡る　どんな時でも　響きわたるずっと この思い　とまらないの Yay！ |-| English= Sorry I made you wait It's SHOW TIME! "I play on Cute" Doki Doki let's do it SHOW ROCK! "Tonight as well" Yes, I want to feel more by my side I'm surely Heart is approaching shortly I do not want to engrave, I feel excited Yes! (Yes!) Yes! (Yes!) Can not stop More Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Let's sing Yeah !! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) I want to deliver it to the city with a voice Our Melody More Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) Let's dance Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Involve Everyday around the world Even when it echoes All the time I can not stop thinking of this Yay! It is not over yet SHOW TIME! "I'll make it even more exciting" Just watching it Oh! No! "I enjoyed it" So a bit of a blue feeling such a day Because we turn into a smile I'm going to grab everyone's Heart Knock! (Down!) Knock! (Down!) Aiming! More Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Let's make noise Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) I shake my hand and play it in my body Our Melody More Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) If you dance Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Overflowing You can get crazy, do not you? This Tokimeki shines tomorrow more Do not miss it until the end! It's Yay! More Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Let's sing Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) I want to deliver it to the city with a voice Our Melody More Dance! (Dance!) Dance! (Dance!) Let's dance Don! (Don!) Don! (Don!) Involve Everyday around the world Even when it echoes All the time I can not stop thinking of this Yay! Trivia * This song was the first song the unit played together * This song was originally ''Yes! Idol ♥ Declaration by Criticrista from the anime series Show by Rock!! Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Unit Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Starlight Category:Stella Category:Rosalind Category:Seren Category:Thebe Category:Pop Song Category:Rock Song Category:Lovely Song